


Vital Fluid Indeed

by Captain_Aesthetics



Category: Strange the Dreamer Series - Laini Taylor
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics
Summary: There's more than one way to make azoth.An alternate take on Chapter 34.





	Vital Fluid Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Thyon and Lazlo to make out the second Thyon showed up and nothing in the first book really disabused me of that notion.
> 
> I tagged this for dubcon since some readers might read it like that. My headcannon is that it is not, the last line especially a hint that ulterior motives are in play for both of them, but I tagged it just to be safe.

Finally Lazlo, with a frustrated sigh, stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. "Just take some of mine, all right? Until we can think of something else." 

Even through the haze of weakened spirit, Thyon had the energy to sneer. "Oh librarian. Much time has passed since children's stories. You gave me the book. But I worked some things out on my own." Lazo narrowed his eyes, unsure what Thyon was getting at as he walked closer. Thyon batted away his outstretched arm and stood where there was only inches between them. "Do you want to give me some of your spirit?"

"Yes," Lazlo said, wondering why they had circled back here. He'd thought it was obvious. 

"Alright then." Not looking away from Lazlo's face he hooked one finger into the laces that held together Lazlo's breeches and pulled one strand loose. 

"Wh- where are you taking the spirit from?"

Oh this innocent, his mind was still on books and syringes, demons and torture. Thyon pulled on another strand. "Like I said, I can do my own experiments. Trial and error. Seeing what else works. And we pass our spirit on to our children, do we not? So." He pulled on another strand and the breeches hung loose. He plunged his hand into them. Lazlo gasped and then swallowed it loudly. He was swelling quickly in a hand that was not his own. He reached back to steady himself on Thyon's workbench while that hand moved, slow and firm, coaxing him to arousal. Thyon moved in closer, nose brushing Lazlo's crimson cheek. "This gets a much more potent sample. And usually a larger one. Have a vial ready." 

Lazlo groped around behind him, hand settling on a beaker with a wide opening and clasped it, holding on as Thyon stroked him. He could hear the other vials rattling as he moved. Being with someone else was different in many ways, not least it broke his habit of quiet stillness he'd learned from years of dormitories. Even when he'd had his own room he'd been so preoccupied with books he usually fell asleep at his desk. His own sessions had been more akin to scratching an itch. 

Now though, at the will of another, he writhed and gasped, free hand clutching the lip of the table. Thyon slipped a thigh between Lazlo's legs and he had something to rut against. He bent his head and whimpered against Thyon's neck. And through it all he felt the matching hardness against his hip. 

Lazlo cried out softly and Thyon tangled a hand in his hair, spinning him around in his arms, barely breaking rhythm. He held Lazlo to his chest, stroking faster now, like it was natural to him, his knee pressed between his legs yet again. "Cup," he hissed against Lazlo's ear. Lazlo got it in place just in time to deliver his sample for Thyon. He stroked him through it, until there was nothing left to give. Then he was gone and Lazlo had to reach out a hand to steady himself. It had been the work of a few minutes, barely any more, and he felt boneless. 

"Have you been... all this time?"

"Don't be absurd." Thyon was already at his desk, barely rumpled, still golden. "Some still comes from my veins. I alternate, according to my ability." 

"Right, of course, stupid of me." 

Thyon arched an eyebrow but made no reply. "You can leave your sample there on the table." 

Lazlo put it down carefully, not really looking, his cheeks flushing even more. He tightened the laces of his breeches and righted his shirt. He felt the urge to say something, anything, but words failed him. Nothing in his reading had prepared him for this. Based on previous interactions it was probably for the best if he just left. When his hand was on the doorknob, he heard Thyon say "and come back tomorrow if you'd like to leave another." 

He was crossing the twilight of the Avenue, a few blocks from his own bed, when it suddenly dawned on him that Thyon could have had Lazlo procure the sample himself. Funny, how neither had thought of it at the time.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I haven't read the second book yet so be gentle please.~~ I've read the second book now and I stand by it :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
